The Fates' Card
by Eve-Kataanger
Summary: Percy never really knew how important his friend is. Neither did she, or the people that 'created' her. The Fates decided something that no one is allowed to fight, even though it is placed in stone that it will end in disaster. Things started going out of control when a certain Lightning Bolt is stolen, and now our favorite heroes have to clean up this mess.
1. The Gods' Plan

**Hello everyone! I'm going to try to write a PJO story with an OC!**

**Now, I've never really done it where it's mostly-ish focusing on the OC, so will you tell me if I do a good job?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series (that is by Rick Riordan)**

* * *

Hecate walked up the King of the Gods, a determined fire in her eyes. "Zeus," she declared, "I have an idea that I would like to discuss to everyone." She stated, looking around at the other gods and goddesses sitting on their thrones around the room.

It was June 21st of the year 2000. The Summer Solstice meeting, one of the two times where all the gods and goddesses got together for the year to decide on many different things.

"Speak then, Hecate. Tell us your idea." Zeus said, his eyes were filled with humor. He expected her to make a fool out of herself. She had run over this idea in her head a thousand times before, and she saw no reason for it fail, if everyone did what they were told correctly.

Hecate glanced briefly at Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, who nodded her support. A fire was burning in her eyes. Athena had helped Hecate prefect this idea. Hecate cleared her thought, and spoke, "What if we were to create the perfect half blood? Or more so, the perfect demigod." She began. "All of the gods, even minor ones, could help. Add an idea, help this child along. Filling this child with a godly blood, but still have the child be mortal. Mold the child until they reach the age of twelve. Then let the camp decide the child's fate. Let them choose what they wish to do."

As she finished her simplified version of the idea, she was met with silence. Athena was the first to speak up. "What child would we be granting this- for lack of a better word- blessing upon?"

Hecate smiled. "A child that is already filled with godly blood. Passed from so many generations that some are so faint, you would have a difficult time finding it."

This seemed to grab the gods' attention. Zeus leaned forward in his chair some, and gestured for the goddess to continue...


	2. Growing Pains

**Hello again! I figured that since that last chapter was super short (don't worry, none of the others will be that short), then I'll post another chapter! The third one is probably where it'll start getting interesting, and I'll probably post it today or tomorrow, depends on when I finish typing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the Percy Jackson series or any of it's characters. They belong to Rick Riordan, who just seems to love to torture his fans by making cliffhangers and making them wait a year to find out what happens :)**

* * *

The child was a baby girl, newly born. She was delivered on the doorstep of a man in his late 20s, who lived in Manhattan, New York. The girl was wrapped in a silver colored cloth, smooth and warm to the touch. It was the morning of December 21st. The man scowled down at the child, but picked her up. A note was tucked into the blanket with her.

After reading the note, the man took the child inside and lay her down on the couch. The man found a piece of paper and a mark, and quickly wrote a note, stuffed it into the blanket with the child, and went downstairs to his car, child in tow.

About an hour later, outside of a foster care house in Manhattan, New York, a baby girl was found on the steps. She was wrapped in a silver colored cloth with a note tucked in with her. A woman who looked to be in her early 40s opened a heavy wooden door and looked down at the sleeping child. Her hair was starting to turn a bit gray, and her cold brown eyes had wrinkles beginning to form around them. As the lady who had found the child lifted her up, she discovered that the blanket radiated heat. Taking the child inside, she read the note out loud to herself as she walked back to her office.

"Evelyn, born December 21st, 2000," she read.

* * *

A year later, the day that Evelyn turned one, a man in an expensive suit and a perfectly trimmed beard that would remind you of a storm cloud came and visited with her.

"Could I ask to be alone with Evelyn for a moment? Just a minute." He asked the woman who ran the foster care home.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't leave you alone with her. It's the rules." She said, wondering why the man would request such a strange thing.

The man turned and looked at her, then snapped his fingers. It ran clear and sharp through the room. "It will only be a moment. No harm will come to this child. You will now leave this room and return in a few minutes." He said sharply. The woman's eyes seemed to glaze over, then cleared. She bowed.

"Yes, of course, sir. I will return for the child in a few minutes." She stated, her voice sounding slightly hollowed as she left the room.

The man bent down and looked at the one year old sitting on the floor in front of him. "Hello Evelyn." He said, his voice sounding sad. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. We did not know what had happened until a few weeks ago." He continued, lifting the child into his arms and sat on the old couch.

"But sadly, we can not do anything to change this besides to perhaps keep you company." He told her as she tugged at his tie. He cradled the small child's face in his hand. "The plan was to visit you once a year, on your birthday. To have two minors visit you through the year. But you were no where to be found. You are a very good hider. Hopefully that skill will stay with you."

He examined her small face. Her skin was pale, her hair as black as night. Yet her eyes were a pale blue, so they stood out against her face. "I have brought you a gift, young child." He said, smiling at the girl. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a hair pin. It was gold, and had an eagle with a lightning bolt in the background.

Pinning it in her short hair, he kissed her forehead. Electricity leapt to the child from the man. Breathing deeply, the man touched his finger to the tiny burn mark that was now on her head. Power surged through into her, causing Evelyn to cry out.

The woman who had left the room a few minutes ago burst in, wondering why the girl had screamed. There was no sign of the man in the suit, just little Evelyn crying on the couch with a golden eagle pin in her hair.

* * *

Every few months, a new person would come and ask to see Evelyn. Every single one brought her a gift, and each one disappeared once Evelyn cried out in pain. By the time she was 6, she was use to the visitors, and use to the pain that they seemed to bring her each time.

Today was her 6th birthday, and a woman had come to see her. Evelyn sat on a couch opposite to the woman. This woman scared her. She had dark brown hair so it was almost black, and cold gray eyes that were always watching her. Evelyn held onto a bronze necklace that was given to her for her fifth birthday by a scary man that always wore sunglasses.

Evelyn hardly ever spoke herself to these people. Normally they did that talking, but now she wanted answers. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at her, then at the necklace Evelyn was fingering. "You do not need to know quite yet, child. But need not worry, you will find your answers when you are ready." The woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I have brought you something though."

_Of course she did_, Evelyn thought. _They always do. What's so special about me? No one ever comes to visit any of the other kids._ Ms. Blackmer had taught her that she should never be mean to anyone that visits them. "They could adopt you," she'd said. "And take you away from me!" But none of the people that visited Evelyn even talked about adopting her. They just came and talked about little things for about an hour. Giving her advise, most of the time. And then a gift. She never understood the gift part.

Ms. Blackmer clearly didn't either. When she was one, she had been given a hair pin that she wears everyday, and Ms. Blackmer had tried taking it from her. She doesn't remember exactly what happened, but Evelyn got to keep the pin. When she was two, she was given a fan made out of peacock feathers. That one stayed in a hidden place in her room.

For her 3rd birthday, she was given a statue of an animal that was a horse. A pure white one with wings on it. She kept it with her all the times. At age 4, she was given a pouch of seeds that she was told to plant when she found a home. When she turned 5 she was given her necklace. It was bronze, but the pendant on it was two weapons clashing. An arrow and a sword. That wasn't even including what she had been given by the random visitors.

The woman reached into a bag that was unnoticed by Evelyn until now and pulled out a pair of white silk gloves. "Now, you can only put these on when you find a place to call home. Not here. This isn't a home." She said as she handed the gloves to the 6 year old girl. Evelyn nodded. Most of the time she told not to use her gifts until she found a home. She was still trying to found out why, but it was still a mystery to her.

Smiling, the woman gestured for Evelyn to sit next to her on the couch. She did. The woman touched her cool hands to the side of her face, and a strange buzzing filled Evelyn's head, alone with pain. But she was use to it now. She knew not to scream. That just made her visitor go away. Then she'd have to go back to her chores.

When the woman finally lifted her hands away, she grabbed her bag and stood. "Thank you for letting me talk to you." The woman said, even though Evelyn had no choice in the matter. Either way, she still nodded and smiled as she clutched the gloves in her hand. "Thank you, miss, for the gift."


	3. YA in NY

**Tada! Another chapter! I think I'm going to start updating on weekends only, or when I don't have school. Like these past few days. We got hit with a snow storm, so no school! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Now, don't forget that you have to be on your best behavior. Don't let your grades go below an A-, don't get into any trouble, do exactly as you're told, respect your elders, and remember, absolutely NO friends!" Ms. Blackmer told me as she yanked and pulled my hair into a French braid.

When she was done, she stood back to admire her work. Clapping her hands together, she said, "Splendid! Now, let us get your things into the cab and be off then! You mustn't be late." She grabbed the last bag that was sitting on my bed and walked briskly out of the room.

I lingered though, taking in the old dusty room. The floors were wooden and creaked almost everywhere you stepped, the paint on the walls was faded and peeling, there were water stains on the ceiling... I wasn't sure if I'd miss it or not. It's not like I'd ever really been anywhere else besides here and school. Yeah, sure, I'd walk around the city sometimes, but it got boring fast since I didn't have any friends.

Now, don't go thinking that it's because I'm not a nice person, or that I'm a bully or something. I'm not, honest. It's because everyone thinks I'm weird. I live in a foster home with 8 other foster kids. My eyes were an unnatural blue color, like neon. Turning, I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. My long, silky black hair normally hung in my face, or was carelessly put into a messy braid on the side. Now it was pulled back tightly, and I had been forced to wear make-up.

If it wasn't for my eyes, I would have wondered who I was looking at.

"Hey Evelyn! Hurry up, Ms. Blackmer isn't going to wait forever you know," a voice said from the doorway. Pearl was standing there, smirking at me and did a mock gasp when I turned. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you were someone else," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Have fun at the school for delinquents!"

I ignored her like I always do and just pushed past her out into the hallway. Before heading out onto the street, I grabbed my last suitcase from the bottom of the stairs and headed out to the cab. Ms. Blackmer was already sitting in the passenger's seat, smiling sweetly.

Once I was inside and the cab was pulling off the curb, she turned to me. "What took you so long?" She asked kindly, but her eyes were cold. I just told her that I was making sure I didn't leave anything behind. Not like I had much though anyway. She turned her attention to the driver, who was a man who looked to be in his late 30s.

For the next hour or so, I had to deal with listening to her flirt with him, even though she was probably in her late 50s. I tried to tune her out, and I'm pretty sure the cab driver was too.

Eventually the noise of the city died down, and the houses from the city started to thin out and turn to forests. I'd never been out of the city before, and it was absolutely breathtaking. I got to live out here for the whole school year. To see this every time I looked out a window, stepped outside. It seemed so limitless and powerful. Like nothing could make those trees move.

I saw glimpses of girls running through the trees, all carefree like. Almost like they played like that everyday. I could have sworn that one had turned into a tree, but the next time I blinked, the small tree would be gone and the girl was still running. Ms. Blackmer just said that I had to much imagination. That's why people were interested in me. Why they came to talk to me. But she also said it was why no one wanted me.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Evelyn Rainshal, but honestly I made up my last name. I've been in foster care all my life. I was told that on my birthday I was found on the steps of Ms. Blackmer's building and the foster care people told her to take care of me. She wasn't very happy about it, having to take care of an infant. She was more into sheltering kids after they had learned to speak and stuff. She let me know that she didn't want me every day, too.

This year though, she had finally convinced a boarding school to take me, and she didn't have to pay a penny. The foster care people had to pay, apparently. I was being sent to a school that was just outside of Manhattan, New York. A school called Yancy Academy, a school for delinquents. I wasn't really a troubled kid though. Sure, I had some high cases of ADHD, and I have some trouble with dyslexia, but I'm good at keeping it under control.

The dyslexia at least.

"Here we are." The driver said, almost making me jump. I hadn't even realized that the car had stopped. Glancing back out the window, I saw that we had parked in front of a big two story building that was painted a pale green, which really didn't seem to match the building at all.

Once we had gotten my bags out of the cab, the driver quickly pulled away. He was probably glad to be gone.

Ms. Blackmer picked up the lightest bag and left me with the other two: a rolling suitcase (thankfully) and the second suitcase. Easy enough.

I quickly followed her into the school. It was the first day for people to sign in, but it didn't look like many people were here this early in the morning. As we walked into the main office, I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 9. Classes didn't start until tomorrow, and hardly anyone was here yet.

I tried to look around at the other students, trying to figure out if any of them were in the sixth grade, like me. No one really struck me as someone my age, but it wasn't like I could go and talk to them with Ms. Blackmer still here.

When we had finally left the office and started heading upstairs to the dorms, I noticed that there was boy with curly brown hair standing by the entrance door. He was looking at me kinda of funny, and his nose was twitching, almost like he was smiling something and couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Come along now, don't fall behind!" Ms. Blackmer said as she grabbed my arm and continued to pull me up the stairs.

Once we had located me dorm room, I turned to Ms. Blackmer. Time to flatter her into leaving. I bowed to her, "Thank you Ms. Blackmer, for finding me such a wonderful school to go to." I started, racking my brain for the speech I had been thinking over for the past few days. I actually wanted to be making friends as soon as I could, but that would be impossible with Ms. Blackmer here.

"I promise to be on my best behavior." I finished a bit lamely. Why was it that whenever I needed something from my brain, I can never find it?

Ms. Blackmer studied me for a second, probably trying to tell if I was lying or not. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was shaking. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. I need to return to the house. I will be seeing you at the end of the school year." She told me, gave a curt nod, and then walked off back towards the stairs.

I almost collapsed from relief when I lost sight of her. She was basically a walking nightmare half the time. I turned around and faced the closed door to my dorm room. Opening the door, I noticed that another girl-my roommate, I guess- was already there. The girl was about my age, with frizzy red hair and freckles that looked almost orange.

She glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my new dorm room. I'm guessing that you're my new roommate." I told her as I stepped into the room, my suitcases and bag in tow. "My name is Evelyn."

The girl just wrinkled her nose at me, like she was disgusted by my presence. Guess I wasn't going to be getting her name anytime soon. I quickly put away my things, making sure to hide my gifts from the girl. This was a school for delinquents, after all. Then I headed out to go and meet the other students.

It had only been about an hour since I'd arrived, but a lot more people were suddenly pouring into the hallways. I felt like I was trying to fight my way down the stairs.

_I should try to find that boy again, the one that was looking at me weird. He was standing by the front entrance when I went up to my dorm, so I guess that I'll start there_. It wasn't that hard to find the entrance, but the brown hair boy was no where to be seen. I ended up just wandering around the halls.

Until I crashed into someone at least.

He came out of no where. Just suddenly came running around a corner and crashed into me. Both of us ended up on the floor. He had black hair, like a raven's feather, that was kind of shaggy. Like a skater's. His eyes were a type of green that instantly reminded me of the sea, or some kind of water.

"Oh...Um, sorry." He told me, standing up. I followed suit, refusing his hand of assistance.

"It's fine. I was looking for someone fun around here. Guess I found what I was looking for." I told him jokingly. "My name is Evelyn."

He nodded. "I'm Percy Jackson. Is this your first year here?" I nodded. "Same here." He sounded like he wanted to same more, but he didn't continue.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get back to the dorms, would you?" I asked him, trying to fill the silence that had fallen between us. "I'm actually kind of lost." _Maybe I just imagined the boy with curly hair, like I do with a lot of things. It was just my imagination._ I told myself as I followed Percy through the school.


	4. My Last Gift

**Hello everyone! I was planning on posting this chapter this morning, but I ended up sleeping for 13 hours :P**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

I never thought school could pass so quickly. My grades never wavered, just like Ms. Blackmer told me. Yet I was actually having some fun. Latin class was fun. The teacher brought a real ancient Greek sword to class sometimes!

My roommate was kind of a problem. I found out quickly that she was a little thief. And in 6th grade with me, which was a pain. I noticed every now and then that some of my clothes went missing, but I quickly found them in her dresser. Thankfully she never found my hiding place for my gifts.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you her name. It's Nancy Bobofit.

I also found out that Percy was in my grade, and in my Latin class. We quickly became friends, and that boy I saw on my first day, the one with curly brown hair? He's real. His name is Grover Underwood. He is pretty strange, but Percy could be too. I think it might be a boy thing. But how was I suppose to know?

I didn't get any visitors. Maybe they couldn't come visit me. Normally I had at least one before my birthday during the school year. It didn't really bother me that much. I had friends this time. Life actually seemed to be pretty okay.

Until the last day of classes before Christmas Break. Then it got a bit strange. I finally got a visitor.

It was 4th hour, Latin class for me. Percy and Grover were in that class with me. A knock sounded on the door and Mr. Brunner, our teacher, wheeled over to answer it.

Mr. Brunner was disabled, you see. He was paralyzed from the waist down, so he was in a wheelchair. I've never seen him without his leather jacket on, which smelled like coffee. Even though I've never even seen him with a cup of it. He had a neatly trimmed beard and his hair was thin. He was probably the best teacher I've ever had. He seemed to know what bores kids and what keeps their attention. He was a genius.

The principle walked into the classroom. It was deadly quiet as he scanned all of our faces. His eyes stopped on me. "Mr. Brunner, may I borrow Ms. Rainshal for the day? Someone is here to see her." I could see Nancy smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Very well. Ms. Rainshal?" Mr. Brunner said as I stood. The room stayed silent until the door was closed firmly behind me. I didn't know what was going on. It was to close to my birthday for a visitor to come yet, and I hadn't done anything wrong. Were they sending me back? Did the government stop paying for me to come here?

The principle just walked down the hallways, his back to me. His arms were behind his back, and he was tense. Something seemed to be bothering him. Maybe he didn't like being alone with the students.

We continued to walk until we reached the stairs leading up to the dorm rooms. Was he taking me to pack up my stuff? When we reached my dorm, he finally stopped. Instead of entering the room, he opened the door for me and gestured for me to enter.

I was confused, but I stepped cautiously into the room. A man was sitting on Nancy's bed, waiting for me. He was wearing a suit, just like most of my visitors did. He was slouching though, like he didn't really want to be there. When he saw me, he instantly straightened up. His hair was curly, and really dark. So dark I could have sworn it looked purple when it hit direct sunlight. His eyes were the same, like there was purple hidden in the dark color.

"So, you're finally here. What took you so long?" He asked me, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat on my bed, so I was facing him. He seemed to be studying me, and it was making me uncomfortable. "Is there something you need?" I asked him, but I regretted it almost as soon as the words left my mouth. It sounded rude.

He raised one of his eyebrows at me. "I came here to give you some information, young lady. But I suppose if you don't want it..." He said and started to stand.

"Oh, no. I do! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude Mr..." I trailed off, waiting for him to tell me his name. All of these meetings and I had never received a name from any of them.

"My name has no importance to you at this time, Ms. Rainshal." He said my last name like he didn't want to say it. Like he was being ordered to call me that instead of Evelyn. "I've come to tell you that this is going to be the last time you will be visited." He started.

I stared blankly at him. I wouldn't be receiving any more visitors? So I was right, all these people did know each other. He cleared his throat. "I do have another gift for you. Please use it wisely." he told me as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bronze figurine. Like a charm. He handed it to me. "This is suppose to go on your necklace, like the other ones you've received."

I blinked at him. I had only gotten two others, they were suppose to go on my necklace? "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He sighed impatiently, like he expected this.

"Go fetch the other gifts you've received. Hurry now." He made a shooing gesture towards me. I quickly stood up and slipped underneath my bed. I felt alone the wall until I felt the edge of a silk cloth, hidden between the bend post and the wall in the corner. I scrambled out, dusting off my shirt and straightening my skirt.

Sitting back on the bed, I carefully uncovered the items within the smooth silver cloth. "You mean these?" I asked, showing him the few items that I didn't keep with me. A peacock feather fan, the pouch of seeds, the white silk gloves, two bronze charms, one of a sun, the other of a moon, and a small bottle of perfume.

The man examined the items, but didn't touch them. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"I keep those with me. Do you want to see them too?" He nodded. I took the golden pin out of my hair, unclipped my necklace, took the statue from my shirt pocket, and untied my sneakers from my feet. I set all the items on the bed next to me.

"One is still missing." He said, looking over the items again. I blushed, how did he know? "Well, it's a backpack. I think I left it in the classroom." He snapped his fingers, the sound rang clear and sharp.

The principle walked into the room. He bowed at the man, "Is there something you need, sir?" he asked.

"I need you to go and fetch this young lady's backpack. You must be swift about it. Now hurry!" He ordered, and the principle was off. I don't understand why he was doing what this man told him to do. Was he really famous or something?

"Now, let's look at the ones we have here first. This pin here, did you ever remove the bolt of lightning from behind the eagle?" He asked. I just stared at him. He sighed, "I'm taking that as a no then. Why must they make everything so difficult?" he muttered to himself as he unclipped the bolt from behind the eagle. I always thought that it was strange that the bolt was bronze instead of gold.

He set the bolt by the other two charms and picked up the fan. Flipping it opened and closed, he examined the bottom of it, and then swiped his finger across it. A small compartment opened up and a bronze charm of a peacock feather fell into his hand. It was amazing watching him work and find these hidden charms.

He opened the perfume bottle and plucked a heart charm from inside the cap. Running his finger along the sole of the shoe, he found a hidden place where a staff with two snakes wrapped around it was found. He looked at the other items, but he only sighed. "I suppose you will have to wait a while until you shall have a complete necklace. But at least now you have some of them."

Picking up my necklace, the one I got for my fifth birthday with the crossed weapons on it, he placed each charm onto the chain. They seemed to melt into the chain, making it look unbreakable and like they'd always been there.

I picked up the charm the he had given me. It was a cluster of grapes, carved from bronze. The detail was amazing, just like the other charms. The man tapped my hand and I handed him the grape charm. After he was finished, he handed me back the necklace. "I advise you to never take that necklace off again, miss. Ever." He told me as he stood.

Just then, the principle walked into the room, my black backpack in hand. The picture of a hammer on the front, surrounded by flames, always seemed to cheer me up.

The man took the backpack and waved the principle away. Then he ran his find along the outline of the hammer, and seemed to pull a bronze charm from it. He grinned at me as he handed me the small bronze sledge hammer. "I cheated a bit on that one. Don't tell anyone, will you?" I promised I wouldn't tell.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, you'll find your home soon, and then you can get the rest of the charms and finish that necklace. Oh, and before I forget…" He trailed off as he touched his finger to my forehead. I instantly smelled the sweet scent of grapes and felt the familiar rush of power run through me. I was so absorbed in the scents that I didn't even notice the pain, or the fact that the man was gone.

I went over to the mirror on the far wall and looked at my necklace. The charms were unevenly spaced in some places, like they were the places for the missing charms. I noticed that the crossed weapons was no longer in the middle, it was off to the side a bit, like there was suppose to be a different charm as the main one.

The charms went in the order that I had apparently received them. Lightning bolt, peacock feather, space, space, weapons, space, sun, moon, hammer, heart, snaked staff, and then the grapes. I was only missing three, but I was sure there was another between the weapons and the other empty space. The one that was suppose to be in the center.

I sighed. He did say I would find the other charms soon. But how long is soon?

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one. I'll probably post another chapter today to make up for it.**


	5. The Necklace and the Nymphs

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting this like, two days ago, but I got kind of distracted... Anyway, I apoligize! Here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters! Or a lot of the plot line thingy...**

* * *

The day passed, just like every other day at Yancy did. Expect now everyone was excited that winter break was finally here. None of the teachers gave us homework, so it would be worry free too. It was at dinner that I finally caught up with Percy and Grover. I never went back to my classes after the man left. I just sat in my room looking at the gifts I had received over the years.

I'd decided to keeping all of them with me at all times now. Wrapped in the silver cloth carefully placed at the bottom of my backpack was the peacock fan, statue, pouch of seeds, silk gloves, and perfume. They were all inside the backpack that I got when I was ten. I was wearing the sneakers that I had gotten last year, along with the necklace and all the charms. The hairpin was in my hair, pulling back just a bit of my black hair.

"Hey Eve," Grover said to me as I sat down at our table. "Who came to see you? Was it your parents or something?"

I shook my head. "I didn't know who it was." I wasn't exactly lying. Percy looked at me strangely. Actually he seemed to be looking at my necklace. Grover was now too.

"What?" I asked, tugging at the bronze chain.

"Where'd you get all the different charm things? None of them seem to really match." Percy said, his pizza now completely forgotten.

I slouched down in my seat, wanting to disappear. Grover wasn't saying anything. He actually looked kind of panicked, and his nose was twitching. I quickly stood up, which made my chair tip over. The sound of the plastic hitting the tiled floor echoed through the small cafeteria. It was silent. Everyone was know looking at me.

I felt my face go hot, and I was sure it was beet red. So I just ran. Right out of the cafeteria into the hallway. The second the door was closed, I could hear everyone start whispering. I didn't care at that moment though. I ran through the hallways, turning corners and trying not to crash into people.

My backpack was on my shoulder. That was weird, I didn't remember picking it up. But the thought was gone before I could question it. I was just glad to have my most important things.

When I finally stopped running, I was out in the woods. It was starting to get dark out. I could see the path I had come from thankfully, so I could go back.

I'd go back later. I didn't want to hear any silly rumors that had probably already started. Everyone probably thought that Percy and Grover had fought with me. They did that a lot anyway. Now that I was really thinking about it, why did I run? I couldn't really remember.

Oh yeah, the necklace. And Grover. He looked almost scared. I wonder why that was?

I guess I could just ask him when he got back from winter break in January, since mostly everyone would be leaving tomorrow, Percy included. He told me he was going to stay with his mom. What was her name? Sara? Cally? No...

That's right. Sally. Sally Jackson.

Percy didn't really talk about his home in New York. I guess I didn't either. None of us really did. Just like they don't know that I'm really just some abandoned reject of a daughter to someone out there. I never met my mother or my father. No last name, just a first and a birthday. I even kept the blanket I was found in!

I guess I had this stupid dream that one day, my parents would come for me.

Sitting down against an oak tree, I shuffled around in my backpack until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the silver cloth I was found in. It was always warm, and smooth like silk. It had to be something expensive. I could just never figure out what type of fabric it was.

I brushed the smooth cloth against my cheek, feeling the familiarity of it on my skin.

Maybe that was why people always came to visit me. Always in suits, never giving a name. Always someone different with a gift. They'd probably been sent by my parents. My dad might be someone rich and fell in love with my mom. And when I came along, she brought me to him, but he couldn't let anyone know that I was born. So he sent me away.

And now, someone was afraid. Now no one will be coming anymore. It'll just be me with Ms. Blackmer for another 6 years after the 21st. The thought made my eyes sting.

* * *

_Should we help her?_ A young female voice said.

_No, we are not allowed to!_ Another said.

_She looks so sad though. Maybe she is lost. We could help her. I could lead her back to the building._ The first responded.

_Sarah, she will be fine. Stop worrying!_ Said the second. The presence left the area, returning to her tree.

The first nymph, Sarah, looked over at the girl crying under Fern's tree. I_ just wanted to help her..._ She said miserably to no one.

* * *

**Well, apparently when I copy and paste stuff, it doesn't bring the bold and italics with it! Just great... I'm going to go and fix those now**


	6. The FieldTrip With A Disappearin Teacher

**Hi. I think this chapter is kind of short, or at least it is compared to the next one. *shrugs***

**Anyway, do you guys have any ideas about the other charms? If you've figured out their means, at least... Maybe I should shut up. I finally got my laptop back though! One problem- they had to replace the hard drive, so I have to redo everything, which majorly sucks. Thankfully I have my story written on Google Docks :)**

**Disclaimer: I can't remember if I've already put one on this story, but I don't one anything here really besides Evelyn and her awesome little tweaks. Well, not all are good ones, but... Okay, shutting up now!**

* * *

It was finally May. Only a few more weeks of school and then it's summer break. Maybe that's why we were going on a field trip.

To a museum.

To be specific, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Mr. Brunner was taking our 6 grade class there to look at the Greek and Roman artifacts. At least our grade was small. We don't even have 30 students.

A major downside to this trip though was that our math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, was coming. She came right after winter break ended. Turns out teaching wasn't the right job for our last math teacher. I heard she had a mental breakdown.

I would be concerned, but the lady once docked me points for doing the work differently than what she had done. To be honest though, I would have preferred her over Mrs. Dodds. The lady was seriously messed up in the head. Her first day, she took one look at Percy and seemed to instantly hate him, even though he wasn't doing anything wrong at the time. Another thing, Nancy is definitely her favorite student. This teacher doesn't even try to hide it!

Anyway, we were on a school bus making the boring trip into town. I was sitting in the seat next to Percy and Grover's seat. Nancy was throwing pieces of her lunch at Grover. It was sticking into his curly hair.

Percy was getting angry. It was kind of easy to tell. "I'm going to kill her..." he muttered. Grover told him something that I couldn't hear over the noise.

Wait- then how could I have heard Percy?

But then the thought was gone from my head. Forgotten.

Percy started to stand, but Grover pulled him back down. "You're already on probation." Grover reminded him. Percy looked like he was really wanting to punch someone. He'd been acting a bit off since he got back from Christmas break. I wonder if something happened with him and his mom? At least there wasn't much more school left for him to get into much trouble.

Then again, this was Percy I was talking about... He had a knack for finding trouble.

Suddenly everyone was standing and pushing to get off the bus. When had we stopped? I didn't dwell on the thought too long and got off the bus with everyone. Thankfully I only got a few bruises.

I'd never been to a museum before, but it definitely lived up to it's expectations. The building was huge, with a fountain out front at the steps. There were columns, Greek style, on the front of the building. It was magnificent.

Mr. Brunner was leading the tour, talking about all the different artifacts that the museum had about the Greeks and Romans. It was really interesting. Greek mythology was about the only history type subject that I actually liked.

Inside the museum in the Greek and Roman section, Mr. Brunner was talking about a gravemarker for a girl that was our age when she had died. I wonder what had happened to her?

I suddenly heard Percy's voice, "Will you shut up?"

The room was completely silent. Everyone had stopped talking. Mr. Brunner asked, "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" I tried to look for Percy in the small crowd, but everyone seemed content with making sure I couldn't see him.

I heard him mumble a "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to a picture on the gravemarker. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I stood on my tiptoes and caught a look at what he was pointing to. Instantly I recognized it. Biting my lip, I wondered if Percy remembered it. He was never very good at the mythology part in class.

I couldn't blame him, sometimes I couldn't keep all the names straight, but pictures were somehow easy for me.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I heard Percy say. You could totally hear the relief in his voice. I shuffled my way through the crowd, trying to get to where Percy and Grover were at.

"Yes, and he did this because…" Mr. Brunner trailed off, waiting for Percy to finish his question. I finally reached Grover. I tapped his arm, "What happened?" I whispered, but Grover put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Well, Kronos was the king god, and-" Percy started. I tensed, suddenly feeling defensive about how he called Kronos a god. Thankfully Mr. Brunner corrected him, because I felt like punching Percy.

"God?" he asked. Percy corrected himself. "Titan." and suddenly the feeling to hit Percy was gone. I couldn't remember why I had wanted to hit him. What had he said?

"And," Percy continued. "he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead." I wrinkled my nose. How could a Titan be dumb enough to mistake a rock for a child? Aren't they suppose to be smarter than that?

I snapped out of my thoughts. Apparently I had missed the rest of Percy's speech. Everyone was filing out, heading for the doors. Was it already lunch time?

I felt a tug on my arm. Grover was trying to lead me towards our group. I looked back at Percy, who was talking with Mr. Brunner. What had happened? But I followed Grover anyway, trying to act like I had heard everything that had happened.

I caught a few words that Mr. Brunner said to Percy, even though we had just turned a corner. Something about real life and studies? Finding out why our Latin studies were important in real life, probably. But I felt like I had that statement wrong. Like a word needed to be changed. Oh well.

* * *

Grover and I were sitting on the steps away from the other 6th graders. They were all acting like idiots, pelting pigeons with food, and it looked like Nancy was trying to steal from a woman's purse. I hoped she got caught.

Percy came out of the building shortly after we sat down and joined us on the steps. "Detention?" Grover asked. Percy shook his head. "Nah, not from Brunner. I just wished he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius." Percy said, then glanced at me.

"And I'm definitely not like her," he pointed at me. He was totally messing with me, but I punched his arm anyway and laughed with him and Grover.

Grover was staring at Percy's apple that was in his hand, and the second he opened his mouth to most likely ask for it, Percy tossed it to him. I bit popped a green grape into my mouth and shook my head at them.

I glanced over at Grover, and noticed that he was staring at my grapes. "Want one?" I asked, holding it up for him. He nodded and I gave it him, then grabbed another one for myself. Before I put it into my mouth, I noticed something weird.

The grape was red. I was pretty sure that it had been green, just like the others. I glanced down at my lap where the other grapes were. They were all still green. That was odd. Instead of eating it, I tossed it over to Grover, who looked alarmed, but still caught the grape in his mouth.

His nose scrunched up. "Hey, aren't green grapes suppose to be sour?" he asked. Percy nodded, giving Grover a strange look and asked why he had asked. "Nothing, just that that one was sweet. It's probably nothing."

Grover jumped as half of a lunch was dumped into his lap. "Oops." Nancy said, grinning over towards Percy.

Percy stood up from the steps and faced Nancy, his hands clenched at his sides. He didn't even move, but I could have sworn I saw the water from the fountain reach up and grabbed Nancy, then pulled her back into the fountain.

Nobody had moved, but she was there, sitting in fountain soaked to the bone. Nancy started screaming "Percy pushed me!" even though he hadn't even moved. Grover was staring at Percy, wided eyed with shock, like he couldn't believe what had just happened. I was pretty sure my expression was similar.

But Grover didn't look surprised, just shocked. Like he knew something…

I tried to remember what I was thinking about, but it was already gone. I didn't know why, but I could never hold onto thoughts very long, and there seemed to be no pattern to it. I'd just think of something or see something and then space out.

Mrs. Dodds was suddenly standing right next to me. I hadn't even heard her come up. She was looking at Percy with this weird look in her eyes, like he'd done something she'd been waiting for.

"Now, honey-" she started, but Percy cut her off. "I know, a month erasing workbooks."

She glared at him. "Come with me." Mrs. Dodds said it so sternly I was surprised when Grover jumped up and declared that he was the one that pushed Nancy into the fountain. She turned her glare to Grover and he started trembling.

Then she turned her glare to me, even though I hadn't even done anything. She opened her mouth to say something, but Grover stepped in front of me protectively, and she glared at him again but he wasn't budging.

She turned and started marching up the stairs, and every time I blinked, she seemed to move faster, until she was out of sight and Percy was scrambling to catch up with her.

Grover seemed to be shaking like a leaf, but he still ran up towards Mr. Brunner, who was parked at the top of the handicapped ramp reading a book.

I looked up at the entrance to the museum where Percy and Mrs. Dodds disappeared to. An idea went into my head, and this time it wasn't getting away. I quickly stood up and took off into the museum, my backpack in hand.

It wasn't long before I found Percy, and I only saw a glimpse of Mrs. Dodds. For someone that old, she sure moved pretty fast. I made sure to stay out of sight, since I knew I would be in trouble if I was caught. But I had a bad feeling about this.

Finally they stopped inside the Greek and Roman section. It was empty except for them. I hid behind the gravemarker that Mr. Brunner had shown us.

Mrs. Dodds snarled at Percy, and she seemed to be making a growling noise. Percy looked nervous. Maybe even scared. I would be, Mrs. Dodds was creepy. "You've been giving us problems, honey." she said. The way she 'honey' didn't sound very sweet at all.

Percy mumbled a "Yes, ma'am."

"Did you think you would get away with it?" She asked, tugging on the sleeves of her leather jacket, like she wanted to take it off and strangle Percy with it. Her eyes were burning with an evil look.

I could see Percy swallow. "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am." There was a clap of thunder that shook the room, making me jump.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson." She said, her voice filled with anger. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

What she was saying made no sense, and it was really starting to scare me. The way that she had said 'pain' instead of 'punishment'. It sounded like she really wanted to hurt him. I wanted to bolt and go get Mr. Brunner, but I was frozen to the spot.

"Well?" She said, almost growled.

Percy looked confused. "Ma'am, I don't-" he said.

Mrs. Dodds hissed at him. "Your time is up."

She started to change. I mean actually change. Her eyes glowed, her fingers turned into talons or claws or something, her jacket melted off of her and turned into two leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a monster.

And it looked like she was going to kill Percy.

Suddenly I heard a familiar. "What ho, Percy!" as Percy dodged the monster. He caught a pen that had been tossed to him. I forgot all about trying to hide. As the monster came at Percy again, talons ready to turn him to shreds, Percy was holding a sword. A bronze sword like the one on my necklace.

I finally screamed. The monstered that had been Mrs. Dodds faltered, and Percy slashed the sword through her. Then all that was there was some kind of yellow dust. Percy was shaking, I could see that. Mr. Brunner was gone, Mrs. Dodds was gone.

Percy turned towards me and I grabbed hold of one of the charms on my necklace. I didn't know which one it was. It was just a source of comfort. That's when I noticed the fear in his eyes, and that he was holding a pen, just a pen.

I ran out of the exhibit, not looking back once. Something had just tried to kill Percy, but he killed it first. What was it? These thoughts were being burned into my mind. Normally they would disappear.

I hid near the entrance and sank down to the floor behind a big marble statue. Hugging my knees, I willed myself not to cry. I barely even noticed the sound of feet walking by my hiding place. I just clutched my backpack and tried to make myself as small as possible. Tried to tell myself that whatever I just saw wasn't real.

But suddenly all these different memories came to my mind. All the weird things that I had forgotten almost instantly.

People with one eye, a woman with snakes as her hair, thousands of ravens diving at children on a playground as I hid. Girls turning into trees, weird voices in my head, asking for help… It felt like too much.

So I stayed there in my hiding place. I stayed there as I heard my 6th grade class walk past some time later. Stayed as I heard Percy and Grover call my name. Mr. Brunner telling the students to split up and look for me…

No one ever found me. Even though I saw Mr. Brunner wheel over to my hiding place and peek behind at me. He didn't say anything. He didn't see me. It was an hour later when everyone was ordered back to the school and Mr. Brunner had the police called. It was then that I realized I was holding onto one of my charms the entire time.

I was holding onto the feather.

* * *

**Reviews? I really like them, they make me want to write faster- and for some reason remind to me update...**


	7. Lost and Found

**Sorry that this is a day late. I got kind of side-tracked yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I own Evelyn! Not much of anything else though, that belongs to Rick.**

* * *

I didn't stay in my hiding place for long. I was afraid that my luck would run out, so I snuck out of the museum before the police arrived. Mr. Brunner was waiting out on the steps, it was hard to avoid him, but I managed.

I had no idea where I was going to go. All I had was my backpack with my gifts inside. None of them were very useful, and all of them seemed completely random.

Although for the first time in my life, I actually felt free. I could go anywhere, nothing was really holding me back. Although, what about Percy and Grover? They were my friends…. and they probably thought I was dead. And what did Percy think? I know that he saw me there.

As I walked down the crowded streets of New York, trying not to be noticed, I reminded myself not to think too far ahead. All that's given me is grief and worry. Starting now, I go with the flow, follow the wind and let it take me where it wants.

Right after I sneak back into the school and get some clothes.

I smiled. Breaking and entering, not getting caught… I was actually starting to like the idea. It sounded fun. I could already feel the rush of the mission running through my limbs.

I turned in the direction of the school. I had watched which direction the sun rose at school, so it was pretty easy. It would just be a long trip walking there, because I didn't want to risk hitchhiking. I was still only twelve.

* * *

I took my time getting there. No one bothered me. I wasn't entirely sure why.

It was amazing walking through the forest towards the school, even though I slept in it for the night. An hour's drive wasn't actually as long of a walk as I had thought.

I had to wait until dark until I could try the school. A map was already forming in my head. The shortest path would be directly entering from the front, but there were probably cameras. I could try coming in through the kitchen, there was a door there leading behind the school.

The kitchen then led to the cafeteria, and outside the cafeteria was a staircase leading up to the dorms. Easy enough. My room was close to the cafeteria. I couldn't spend a lot of time grabbing clothes, and I had limited space. No skirts or fancy stuff.

My backpack was hanging over my shoulder. Now that I thought about it, it didn't feel like there was anything in it. Well, there wasn't much in it to begin with. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't lose focus like that. This was important.

The sun was already setting. I had been missing for officially a full day now.

I moved slowly and quietly towards the back of the school. It had to be nearly 8, so everyone was required to be inside their dorms, but Nancy was normally out and talking with one of the teachers. Especially this close to test week. School was going to be over in four weeks.

Quietly, I opened the door and slipped inside. No one was there, they were already finished cleaning up from dinner two hours before. I crossed the room quickly, adrenaline making me want to move fast. Opening the door to the cafeteria, I was met with darkness and very little light.

I had to move slowly so I wouldn't crash into everything. After safely making it to the door leading to the hallway, I was shaking from fear. I'd never done something like this before. Should it really be this easy? A bunch of rich kids go here.

Shaking my head, I opened the door and found myself in the hallway. It was actually lit pretty brightly. I located the stairs and climbed up them slowly. I kept telling myself over and over again, Be silent. Silence. Complete silence.

I moved fast towards my dorm. I opened the door and peeked inside. It was empty, the light was off. Wrinkling my nose, I could already tell that Nancy had raid my stuff.

I entered the room fully and closed the door behind me, turning the lock for good measure. I had to move fast.

First I went to my dresser and grabbed 4 pairs of jeans, shoving them into my backpack. Then I grabbed a bunch of T-shirts and put them in my bag to. Basically I was throwing random clothes together. I didn't even realize that I had emptied my dresser until I bashed my hand against the bottom of the empty drawer.

I glanced into my bag. This thing shouldn't have held all the clothes I had. Did Nancy take that much of my stuff?

So I decided to raid Nancy's stuff too. It was stealing, I know, but for some reason it didn't bother me at all. Pretty soon I had taken all of her casual clothes, and I found a ton of cash, candy, soda, a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap.

All of it went into my bag, and when I looked into it, there was clearly room for more stuff. I grabbed a watch off her desk along with another wad of cash. I threw her clothes around the room, trashed the beds. Tried to make it look like a robbery. Then I left just as quietly as I came.

I had almost made it to the staircase when I ran into Grover. He looked at me, eyes wide. I bolted before he could figure out that I was actually there. I only stopped once I lost sight of the school, then I sat down and counted up the cash I took from Nancy.

She definitely had rich parents, and she was spoiled too. There was over $900 cash in my hands. I didn't even realize that I had taken that much. No going back now though, and leaving it here wouldn't do any good.

At least now I had some money for food.

* * *

Bad things started happening to me a few days later. I don't mean like karma or anything like that. Things that reminded me of Mrs. Dodds.

I discovered a few things at that time too. One, my backpack was definitely bigger than it looked, and it seemed to weigh nothing even when it was stuffed with clothes. If you looked at it, it looked like it was almost empty.

Another thing, these things that had started to come after me, other people didn't see them like I did.

The first time one came after me, it was a giant black dog. Almost tore my throat out. The only thing that saved me was my necklace. I think.

I wasn't entirely sure what happened. The dog-thing was on top of my, and I put my arms up to defend my chest and neck, and my hand brushed one of the charms. The crossed weapons one.

Something that felt hot and cold rush from my neck up my arm, and suddenly I was holding a bronze dagger. I did the only thing I could think of: I slashed at that dog's muzzle. It had burst apart into that weird powder stuff like Mrs. Dodds did.

It was about 4 weeks after I had been 'kidnapped', as the news says. I glanced at the TV at the bus station that I was waiting at. I was trying to get out of the city, and I still had a bit of cash one me. About $300 or so was left.

I hardly bought any food, and I'd gotten a dark blue jacket to help hide myself. It was a few sizes too big, but that was pretty common in New York for some people.

Anyway, the TV was switched to the news. The reporter said "It's been 4 weeks since 12 year old Evelyn Rainshal has been reported missing." My school picture appeared on screen, "If you see this young girl, please report the sighting to the police."

I think that the police were finally starting to give up looking for me, since they normally droned on and on about how I was last seen at the museum, the time when I had disappeared, blah, blah, blah….

It's a good thing, I guess. I bet Ms. Blackmer was happy that she finally got rid of me for good, because I was never going back there.

Glancing at the clock, I groaned. My bus wasn't leaving for another hour. I slouched down in my seat and watched another load of passengers file off a bus that just arrived. Instantly, I straightened up. Percy and Grover were walking off that bus.

And they were heading straight towards me.

They didn't seem to see me at least. Pulling my hood up, I stood and started walking away. I heard Grover ask Percy to wait for him. I was shaking. Just when I was about to get out of New York, I was going to get caught?

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I glanced at the person. It was Grover. No point in hiding, I guess.

I turned around and faced him, pulling my hood back down. "What do you want?" I asked, looking down at the stone floor.

He stared at me, just not with shock. It was more like he was sad. "Eve, what happened. Why'd you run off, and why did you break into the school?"

It had been a long time since I actually heard someone call me by name. I was shaking, maybe from delayed shock from all of these weird attacks, or from being alone in New York for a month. Yet I still refused to cry. I wouldn't cry, I'm stronger than that.

I swallowed down the lump that was forming in my throat. "I needed my stuff back. I wasn't going to let Nancy take it. Why didn't you tell someone that it was me?" I asked, holding so tightly to my backpack strap that my knuckles were turning white.

"I'm serious Evelyn. What made you run away? Everyone thinks you're dead." He told me. I was visually shaking now. Grover grabbed my arm, his nose twitching. "Come on. I know a safe place for you. We need to catch up with Per…" Grover stopped talking as he turned around. Percy was no where to be found.

"I think he left you." I told him, smiling slightly. He said something in another language and took off running. I followed him towards the street as he found an empty cab.

Pretty soon we were cruising down the street in a yellow taxi cab while Grover was chewing his thumb nervously. "Grover, why are we trying to find Percy?" I asked. I wondered if it had something to do with Mrs. Dodds.

Grover glanced at the cab driver and then back at me. As if he were saying _Now's not a good time_.

The cab slowed to a stop in the road. Cars were standing still in front of us. Traffic. Grover cursed in the language again and got out of the cab. He started running, and the cab driver yelled at him. I scrambled out and went after him. For someone who has something wrong with his legs, he sure could move fast.

I finally caught up to him. His nose was twitching madly now. "Grover, tell me something. Please! I might be able to help. What is going on?!" I said, adrenaline already pumping through my veins.

He looked at me for a few seconds, like he couldn't remember why I was there. "Evelyn. I need you to listen to me very carefully. You need to go to Long Island. Find the strawberry farm there, with a big pine tree on a hill. That's the property line. I'll go get Percy and meet you there, okay?" Before I could answer, he took off down the street.

Grover had looked scared, panicked. Something bad was going to happen.

I took off in the other direction, towards Long Island. A strawberry farm? Pine tree? That's all that he really gave me. Then again, there couldn't be that many lone pine trees on top of a hill of a strawberry farm, right?

* * *

It took me hours to find it. The sun was starting to set. At least that's what I thought, since it had started to rain.

The pine tree was on top of a pretty big hill, all alone. Like it was standing too face an army all by itself. I was tired and soaked to the bone, my jacket no longer keeping me very warm.

I laid my hand gently on the trunk of the tree. It felt warm for some reason. I knew that plants were alive and all, but I was pretty sure they couldn't make their own heat. Looking down the other side of the hill, I saw a farm house, and past that, a big strawberry field.

Walking down the hill was harder than going up. I kept slipping and almost falling. When I finally reached the house, the rain had lightened up, so much that I think that the only thing blocking my view was mist and the dark.

If Grover was lying, then please let it be friendly people that'll take pity on a soaking wet child.

I knocked on the door to the giant farm house. It had a wrap around porch, and the lights were on inside. I could tell that there was a fireplace somewhere inside, since the light was moving.

After a few moments, and very confused girl that looked to be around my age opened the door. She had blond hair with curls that looked like they belonged to a moviestar. What really scared me was her eyes. A startling gray that seemed to unnerve me. I had seen those eyes before.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. It was pretty clear that she didn't get visitors like this all the time. She actually looked very surprised.

Eventually, she realized that I was soaked and it was raining out. "Um, come inside for a minute. I'll be right back." she told me as she rushed deeper inside the house. I stepped into the warm house. It was cozy, and definitely reminded me of farm houses that I saw in movies.

A few minutes later, a man in a wheelchair rolled around the corner, with the blond girl trying to explain something to him. He raised his hand and she went silent.

I stared at the man for a few seconds until it registered in my head that I knew him.

"Mr. Brunner?"

Mr. Brunner smiled at me. "Evelyn. What a surprise." He didn't seem all that surprised.

The blond girl spoke up. "What are you doing here?" I looked at her. She was studying me intently with those unnerving eyes. Where had I seen those eyes before?

"Uh, my friend Grover. He told me to look for a strawberry farm on Long Island with a pine tree on top of a hill." I said, pointing the direction of the hill. "He told me to come meet him here, and that he was going to get Percy."

Lightning cut through the gloom outside, thunder booming close behind it.

Mr. Brunner looked outside at the storm, a concerned look flashing across his face. For a few minutes, no one spoke. The girl cleared her throat, and with a pointed look at Mr. Brunner, she introduced herself. "My name is Annabeth."

This seemed to snap Mr. Brunner out of his thoughts. "Ah-yes. Annabeth, this is Evelyn Rainshal. The one that I told you about." He gestured for me to sit down on one of the couches. I did, my gaze never leaving his.

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together, like she was thinking hard about something. "The girl that had disappeared on the field trip?" I froze, my eyes wide. How could I have forgotten?! My mind seemed to be going a million miles a minute.

I forgot! People think that I was kidnapped. But Grover told me to come here, so he must have known Mr. Brunner was here, too. What is going on? This is so strange, everything that's happening…. Are these people actually who they say they are?

What does this have to do with Percy?

"Evelyn." Mr. Brunner said, breaking my train of thought. I stared at him, shock probably written all over my face. "My name is not actually Mr. Brunner. It is Chiron." I gave him a blank stare.

"You see, my dear. All of the Greek myths, are not really myths. They are real. The gods follow the heart of the West, moving with each new civilization. It had lead them to America." He paused, giving me a sympathetic look. I only continued to stare at him. So he continued. "The gods would sometimes sire a child with mortals. You are one of these children, as is Annabeth here. All of the children here are what we call demigods."

"Or half-bloods. There are actually a lot of different names for us." Annabeth cut in. She seemed a little annoyed, her grey eyes were calculating and cold, yet there was a spark of something in her eyes. Was it hope? What could she have hope about?

There was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Where had I seen those eyes before? It was going to drive me nuts. Before I could even think of a good question, I asked, "Who are your parents, Annabeth?"

She flinched a little, like I had hit her. Clearly, she wasn't expecting that kind of question. "My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom." She looked at me with those eyes again. "Why?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but something stopped me. Something told me not to say anything. I shouldn't say anything.

But I couldn't just let this go.

Closing my mouth again, I looked down at my lap and clutched my backpack tightly. I completely ignored her question, and instead asked another one, directed at Chiron. "Who's my parent then?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, that we do not know yet. Your godly parent has to claim you. We could perhaps try to discover it on our own, though. Who is your mortal parent?"

I continued to stare down at my lap, wringing my hands together in thought. Chiron was patient though. Finally, I swallowed the lump that was trying to form in my throat. "I don't know." Annabeth gave me a funny look, then something seemed to flicker in her eyes as she realized that I honestly had no idea.

Chiron looked at me with ageless eyes, sympathy shining in them. He looked over at Annabeth. "Annabeth, could you please take her to Cabin 11? We can give her a tour in the morning." She nodded without question.

She offered a hand to me, but I ignored it as I stood. When we got back outside, I noticed that it wasn't raining, just dark. Annabeth didn't even pause, she just started walking into the dark. I followed after her a bit more slowly, unable to see much of anything.

I heard a noise that sounded like a horse, but when I looked into the blackness, I continued to see nothing. I must have just imagined it...right? After a few minutes of walking, I started to notice an odd collection of buildings in the dark.

They seemed to form a horseshoe, but it was still really dark. Annabeth went to the last one on the left side and knocked on the door.

A lot of different noises were heard. Some mumbles and complaints. Then a thud and a few yelps. Light poured out from under the door. Then it swung open.

I blinked a few times at the sudden light before I could tell who was standing there. It was a boy, or I guess a young man. He seemed to be almost 20, maybe a little younger. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. His hair was blonde, and he had a scar running from under his right eye to his chin.

When he opened his eyes fully, I could see that they were a dark blue, but still heavy with sleep. He yawned. "Annie? What are you doing out this late?" He yawned again and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. She in turn grabbed my arm to drag me along.

Annabeth scowled at the man. "Don't call me Annie, and I'm here on business! We have a new camper." She said, gesturing to me. I was trying to hide behind her.

The inside of the building looked like an actually log cabin. It was way overcrowded though. There were 4 bunk beds, but there were still a lot of people in sleeping bags all over the floor. If I had to guess, there were almost 20, maybe 25 kids.

A lot of them were still trying to sleep, hiding inside their sleeping bags. The others were all looking at me sadly. I don't think I want to know why.

"Claimed or undetermined?" someone suddenly asked. My eyebrows knitted together as I thought. Didn't Chiron say something about me being undetermined earlier? Before I could answer, Annabeth choose the second choice. A lot of the kids groaned and muttered things under their breath. Apparently it wasn't something good.

The boy waved a hand dismissively at the other kids. "Ignore them, they're just tired." He yawned. "My name is Luke." He reached his hand out to take mine and shook it. When he realized that I wasn't going to tell him my name, he asked.

This seemed to snap me out of my daze. "Sorry- I'm Evelyn." Why did his name seem familiar to me? Luke, Luke… Yeah, I've heard it before. Someone telling me to watch out for a Luke? No, watch after him. But who would have asked me that?

I glanced at Annabeth. This was strange. A lot of things were suddenly filling my head, making my brain feel like it was being scrambled. I was starting to get a headache.

A pillow was thrown at my head, and I barely caught it. "Well," Annabeth started as I was dragged further into the cabin by Luke. "I'll come and get you in the morning to give you a tour. Good night." And with that she was gone, leaving me alone in a cabin filled with strangers.

Luke led me to an empty corner in the room, telling me that this was now my spot. Not that I had much besides my backpack and the pillow that tried to decapitate me.

The lights in the cabin were turned off, and now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure where the light had been coming from. I didn't think too long about it though. For once in almost a month, I could actually sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is quite a bit longer then the others... plus I'm starting to catch up to where I'm still writing, I better pick up the pace!**


End file.
